


Desire

by Vandariel



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, POV, Smut, Touching, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandariel/pseuds/Vandariel
Summary: After an exhausting meeting with your advisors you wanted to rest a bit but suddenly someone knocks on the door. It's someone you are longing for a long time now. You're undisturbed, what happens if...
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Male Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 9





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first POV smut I have ever written so please tell me what you think about it. I tried to make it gender neutral. However if you feel like there are some sentences odd or not fitting please please please let me know!

The council meeting went on a little longer than planned today. From all the arguments and news about the different noble houses, you feel a slight throbbing in your head and a heaviness all over your body. You open the door to your bed chamber and light the candles on the candle holder. You sense the soft warmth on your skin, the desire to finally be able to rest. Only a few steps to your destination and you let yourself fall light-heartedly onto the bed. You feel the heaviness pulsating in your legs and your whole body can finally recuperate. A sigh of relief escapes your lips and you close your eyes.

However, the silence does not last forever. Even from a distance you hear a muffled echo from the corridor resonating through the gap, the door was only a hair's breath open. Curiously, you straighten up and look briefly at the window - night had just fallen, most people were in the tavern at that time, you actually wanted to join them later. A knock reaches you and your eyes grew wide with attention.

"Inquisitor?"

That deep, yet meek voice you recognise directly. Its tone as sharp as a blade and yet its sweep as gentle as a feather. Your heart begins to leap slightly - clueless as to what to respond to him. You decide to approach the door. On your way there, your gaze does not leave the crack of the door and you catch his furtive glance before he could turn away. Opening the door a large gap further, you study his gaze. Caught by his furtive glances, his cheeks were slightly flushed which only brought out his golden brown eyes even more. Nervously he nibbled lightly on his lower lip - out of shame for peeking? His golden blond hair combed gently to his sides, the smell of Elfroot and Oakmoss was intense and fresh - you could sense that he had freshened up between the meeting and now.

You look up at him questioningly, your eyebrow cocked, your hand braced on the doorframe. 

"Sorry to disturb you but you left this in the council chamber. I thought I'd bring it back to you before it got lost."

He held something in his hand and slowly unclasped it in front of you - It was a small talisman you got back in Haven, your little good luck charm. You wonder how you lost it, maybe you unconsciously put it down for a moment. Slowly you bring your hand to his and feel the impulse to touch his. Cullen usually wore leather gloves but this was your chance to feel his soft skin on your fingertips. You place your hand on his and a warm sensation comes over you and flows through your entire body. You glance up at him and look deeply into his eyes in gratitude. His face reddens even more as you touch his hand and don't let go. You see him glance at it briefly, unsure why you are not taking the talisman. 

Ultimately, you don't want him to leave. You both feel an electric chemistry - a connection that is reluctant to be severed. His constant furtive glances at the gatherings, his eyes hungry for you but he wasn't sure what you were like. Your fingers clasp his hand and guide it closer to you. Somewhat surprised, his gaze does not leave yours. You are alone and undisturbed - no one would dare disturb the Herald's night's rest. You can't help it and grin roguishly over at him, your other hand running over his cheek. He does not resist quite the opposite. Cullen closes his eyes, his cheeks hot and an uncontrollable, relieved heave came over him as he felt your fingertips against his hot skin.

"Inquisitor..." he sighed softly, weakened. He places his palm on the back of your hand and gently takes it to him, kissing your knuckles as gently as he could. You get more than you ever dreamed of, his lips as soft as rose petals. Your legs go limp and weak, your thighs unconsciously press against each other and your cheeks turn crimson red too.   
You whisper his name softly and awkwardly and he hears your sound and glances up at you with his hopeful eyes. You have been waiting for this moment for so long, just like Cullen, but it never really occurred. His eyes tell you everything - he doesn't want to wait any longer, but he hesitates. He doesn't want to force anything on you that you don't want. You take a step back and guide him along. His dreamy and gentle gaze does not leave you for even a second and he closes the door behind him. You take the talisman and stow it in your jacket pocket. Distracted for a moment, you suddenly feel his hand wrapped around your waist and a gentle pressure guiding you towards him. His fingers under your chin guide you towards him, closer and closer to his lips. Your heart leaps and races, your thoughts lost in the infinite and yet so knotted. 

Finally, after all these months, your lips finally meet. This electric sensation surrounds your body, you feel at ease and safe. His lips are so soft and warm and with little bumps, the scar above his lip was easy to feel, the stubble stings your skin but it doesn't faze you, not at all. Cullen presses you tighter against him and the warm, soft bear fur tickles your neck. For a brief moment your lips part and you see guilt in his eyes. Before he could say anything you kiss him again, trying to make him understand that you want him. That you have longed for him for so long, that you have returned his gaze and understood it. Carefully you press the tip of your tongue against his lips and he responds with a muffled sigh, enveloped in pleasure. You feel it, taste it. You walk carefully a few steps together, cautiously up the steps before you reach the top. Your lips and tongues still connected, you feel him memorising your texture, he has you under control. Unconsciously you brush your coat off his shoulders and you only hear the fabric dropping to the floor but at the moment it is only an echo to you. With effort and fumbling you try to undo the buckles on his pauldrons. 

Suddenly you feel him move away from you and you look at him in surprise. "Did I do something wrong? Was I too hasty?" you ask him, but his disapproving shake of the head and smug grin reveal otherwise. Cullen loosened the hinges on his bracers and they slid from his forearm to the floor, as did the pauldrons, which he pulled off effortlessly thanks to your help. Still you help him with the breastplate and undo the buckles at the sides before helping him out. He grins at you again and charms you with his melodic voice as he approaches your ear.

"Thank you, Herald."

he whispered and you feel his hot breath spreading like a mist along your cool neck. You feel how vulnerable he makes you and with the last effort of decency you try to lead him to the bed. Dangerous from the longing for your body, Cullen tries to keep his composure despite everything and smiles in embarrassment at you. He struggles with his insecurity. No words escape your lips as you sit down on the bed and lie on your back while his gaze follows your hand and caresses his cheeks again. Slowly you lead him to you and with a subdued smile he agrees, leaving all his insecurities behind. He sits on top of you, you feel his well-toned, hard thighs pressing against yours. Cullen leans forward and gently wipes the strands of hair from your face, ogling your beauty.

"Makers breath, you look so beautiful..." he half whispers and sees you redden once more. He approaches your neck and explores the delicate skin with his lips. Every little movement he makes almost flusters you. His fingers glide through your hair while yours slowly caress his face. You feel his little stubble as you run your fingertips from his neck down to his chest. He can't stop doing you good, giving you what you have long dreamed of. You hear his soft moans of approval as you gently caress him - he doesn't want you to stop. Your hands move under his armpits to his broad, well-built shoulders and he feels your pressure. You want him closer to you, you don't want him to be gentle with you. His head straightens towards you and again you feel his hot breathing and his lips on yours. 

He can't hold back any more and you feel his hot shaft pressing against your crotch. Your hand slowly moves down to his hips and you seem surprised when you sense that he is slowly rolling his hips against you. So unconsciously and yet so instinctively he presses himself passionately against you and you fall into a kind of trance. You are weightless and he does not stop his ministrations. His hands slide down your chest and his fingers fumble with the buttons of your jacket. After a short while he realises what he is doing and looks at you, slightly startled.

"I'm sorry..."   
He backs away a little, waiting for your response. He doesn't want to stalk you but his lust and greed soon overtake him and you know it. You take his hand and place it on the button where he left off. 

"Please don't stop..." you reassure him in your meek voice and he smiles in relief. But before he starts with you, he takes off his linen shirt in front of you. As he struggles to get out of his clothes and does not see you for a moment, you admire his upper body. Covered with fine and deep scars, this discreet hair on his chest, his clearly defined pectoral muscles which made your eyes wander further down. His stiff penis protrudes a little from his trousers and embarrassed you look away - how foolish that is, you are a little coy - at least you try to be. He throws the shirt aside and his gaze turns back to you. He chuckles softly as he sees how abashed you look. 

"I like it when you flush like that. You just look even more charming." 

Cullen sees you bite your lips in abashment and leans forward towards you again. He kisses your slightly bitten lower lip and sucks on it very lightly. You trust him completely and peek during the kiss what he is up to now. His fingers are again on the buttons of your jacket and one by one, one button after the other pops open. He also feels your fingers slowly sliding to his trousers and loosening the lacing on his trousers with an elegant tug. He was distracted for a moment with the buttons but he tried to glance over at you every free second. Your eyes met and he smiled cockily before looking down at the buttons again. 

Plagued by impatience, you finally rid yourself of your jacket and quickly remove your vest. You lie back down and Cullen's cheeks flushed in delight as he sees your naked chest lying before him. Overcome by his emotions, he carefully touches your bare shoulders as if they were made of thin porcelain. His fingertips travel down your chest. 

"Maker..." he moaned in disbelief that this is actually happening. Cullen had to reassure himself that what was happening was real, it wasn't a dream. And so he kisses your shoulders and runs his lips over your chest as he slowly descends from you and kneels at the edge of the bed. It would be foolish for his lips to miss just one second of your soft skin. His hot breathe passes over your body and the closer he gets to your abdomen the more uncontrolled your breathing becomes. A sudden loud squeal escapes your lips and he looks up at you lustfully. 

You hear a low hum as he turns his gaze to your trousers and slowly unlaces them like a birthday gift. Very slowly, so slowly that your impatience only grew more painful. The knot loosened and slowly he slipped his trousers down as you consciously lifted your pelvis for a moment. First he gently stroked the hot insides of your thighs. Your head is so hot and confused, you try to understand what is happening around you but your thoughts are too tangled. Is this happening right now? you ask yourself as you lift your head again to make sure and see Cullen kissing your thighs and sense his hands trying to push their way between the skin and sheets to your bottom. His face fades more and more and the blood inside you literally boils as you feel his moist kisses on your insides. 

You breathe heavily, grab your head but it is no use. He has driven you crazy with his tenderness. Suddenly you feel cool spots where Cullen has delivered his damp kisses and hooks his fingers on your underwear. But before he did what you were eagerly waiting for, he glances over at you.

"Is that what you really want?"

His question sounded cautious, but his undertone revealed something else. He already knew your answer but he wanted to be sure. You nodded in agreement and he slowly took off your underwear. This thin piece of fabric that was always in the way is finally no more. Cullen stood up briefly to take off his trousers completely. You see only a dark outline of his body as the moonlight shines on his back. As if from the shadows, you recognise his face and that smile on his lips only made you more hungry. You follow his arm over to his hand which encloses his stiff shaft and slowly moves up and down. 

Full of passion he played with himself and you indulged in the little spectacle and supported yourself with your elbows in front of him. The way he stood in front of you and moaned long and deeply brought you to a flush. How he closed his eyes for a moment and ran his other hand through his golden blond hair.

"Damn..I can't wait any longer..." he continued to pant and you answered him not to keep you waiting either. Cullen opened his eyes and leaned in front of you. His soft glans gently bumped against your crotch, about to enter you and release you from all the impatience. But before he did, he kissed you again and nibbled on your neck, whispering something in your ear again.

"I only want you..."

And what happens next is known only to you and the Commander


End file.
